Too Good to be True
by supertink7
Summary: Just what I think would happen if I ever got to meet the characters from Soul Eater, sorry, not very good at summaries... (If you read, please leave a review, even if it's really short. Please give let me know what you see wrong with it, thanks!) This is my first story by the way :D
1. Chapter 1

I was preparing myself for a regular boring day of school. I stared into my bathroom mirror trying to decide whether I looked decent or not. I checked the time on my phone and realized that if I didn't hurry, I would be late. I quickly grabbed my smaller mirror that I always took with me. I grabbed my backpack and rushed to school.  
Half-way there, I noticed a path that hadn't been there before. I saw a cat that so similarly resembled Blair, from soul eater (that cat was wearing a hat!). I couldn't help but double-take at this. I somehow managed to dismiss this as a coincidence and was about to move along when the cat turned and said,  
"Well, are you coming, or not?"  
I was completely dumbstruck. 'School, or possibly the best adventure that I could ever have the luck to experience?' I asked myself. Before I could sort out my thoughts, the cat was racing down the mysterious path; before I knew it, I was chasing after her!  
"Wait!" I yelled.  
"Don't leave with-"  
My sentence is cut off as I fell into a gaping hole that I have no idea how I missed! My first thought was that it was some sort of sewer opening. It wasn't very deep, judging from the about three seconds it took to land. Luckily, my backpack had broken the worst of my fall It was, however very dark and I could hardly see. I took out my phone and sure enough, I found a ladder a few feet in front of me. As I slowly ascended, I couldn't quite comprehend where I had fallen and how such a short fall could lead me to such a deep dark place. I saw a bit of light shining up ahead. I climbed out into what looked like an alley, but it was strange. The details of the walls on the buildings surrounding me seemed somewhat, 2-dimensional. I looked down at myself and saw that I looked different as well. The only way that I could describe myself as was an anime character! I took out my mirror and looked at my face. My Medium length brown hair had gotten spiky. My green eyes were even more almond-shaped than they had been before, but hey were the same color. As an anime character, my skin, hair and body were flawless. I felt an incredible mixture of happiness, curiosity, and confusion. I walked out of the alley and noticed something even more amazing. I saw that the sun was the same as the one in soul eater. I came to the conclusion that I had somehow, amazingly landed in Death City!  
'So that cat must have been Blair!' I thought to myself. Just as I thought this, I saw Blair walking in front of me.  
"Hey Blair, wait up!" I shouted desperately. I am excited to be here but I was still scared, shocked, and confused.  
"Oh, there you are," she said with a smile.  
"uh, could you explain to me wha-"  
"There are a few rules you need to follow and some things you should know." She interrupted.  
"First and foremost, you absolutely cannot tell anyone where you're from. Second, this is the only time that you can visit. Third, when it's time for you to go home, you can't tell a living soul about this. EVER."  
"umm, I still don't quite unders-"  
"You should also know," she continued " I brought you with my incredible power."  
"But why me? It's not like I'm actually deserving of such a spectacular opportunity."  
"I got bored." She said plainly. "I just chose a random person. Oh, speaking of which, you need to choose a name to use."  
"Okay, I choose the name..." I thought for a moment, "Oh I know, Vectis!"  
"All right then, Vectis! Now what else was I to tell you?..." I looked at her as she pondered.  
"Oh yes! I needed to tell you that Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty were all from school today! Lucky you! I know they're pretty much the only people you wanted to meet anyways!" She smiled, eagerly awaiting my response.  
"This is way to awesome to be true!"  
"Well it's 100% true!"  
I squee'd with glee.  
"This is awesome, this is awesome this is awesome! I've never been so excited and happy!"  
"Yes, I can tell that this makes you quite enthusiastic."  
"So, when do I get to meet everybody?" I asked excitedly.  
"You want to meet them, looking like that?"  
I looked down at myself and realized what she meant.  
"Well what can I do about it?..." I asked a bit confused. Blair transformed into her human form as soon as I asked.  
"Well, as a courtesy from moi, I will take you shopping and get your hair styled!"  
"All right!" This really was getting too good to be true!  
She bought me a plain black coat, black skinny jeans, and black converse. It was very simple but a thousand times better than my school uniform. She took me to the nearest hair stylist who cut my hair into long layers that curved out. I absolutely love the way that I look as an anime character! Blair lead me to Soul and Maka's home where she said they all were. She transformed back into a cat when we got to the door.  
"Okey Dokey, I'll be leaving you for a while now! Remember the rules, and have fun!"  
She scurried away leaving me at the door. I slowly raised my fist and gently knocked on the door.  
"Coming!" Rang Maka's voice from inside.  
'Shoot!' I thought to myself. 'What am I supposed to say to them?! I can't tell them who I really am...'  
"Oh, hi! You must be Vectis! Blair told me to expect you!" I sighed with relief 'That gave me quite the scare Blair!' I thought.  
"I'm Maka," she said as she shook my hand.  
"It's very nice to meet you." I said with a smile. She led me inside. I apprehensively walked in and saw a very simple apartment compact.  
"I'll go get Soul," she said and walked off into a hallway.  
Nobody else was there, but I assumed it was because it was still early and they would be here later. I was examining small details of the living room when I heard,  
"So you're Vectis?"  
I turned, maybe a little too quickly, but I couldn't really help it.  
"Yes, I'm Vectis. You're Soul right?"  
"That's me"  
"Well it's very nice to meet you, Soul" I said shaking his hand. There was a knock on the door. It was an even softer knock than mine had been.  
"I'll get it." Soul said as he walked to the door.  
"Ow! Ragnarok! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be late! I don't know how to deal with that! Please don't hurt me!"  
"That's gotta be Crona!" I said to under my breath with a slight smile.  
"Oh, hey Crona, why don't you have a seat over there with Vectis. We're waiting for everyone else to get here."  
"umm okay," Crona said, staring at the floor.  
Crona sat next to me and we both stared at the floor for a while.  
"Hi, I'm Vectis!" I said breaking the silence.  
"I-I'm Crona and this is Ragnarok."  
"Nice to meet you both!" I said. We went back to staring at the floor.  
Soul and Maka came into the room with some snacks and a few extra chairs. They too sat and waited for the others. Before much time had passed, Black Star and Tsubaki arrived.  
"I am Black Star! and yes, those legends you must have heard of me are true!" He said arrogantly, as expected.  
"I'm Tsubaki, it's nice to meet you." She said kindly.  
"Hi, I'm Vectis, nice to meet you" I said shaking their hands in greeting.  
After getting more comfortable around Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Crona, I began to take part in their conversation. To my surprise, they seemed to know and enjoy the music that I liked! They also had chips that you could find at any convenient store back at home. I really didn't expect anything familiar!  
Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty had finally arrived. I was most excited to meet them, and unfortunately, most nervous as well. As they walked in, I approached them.  
"Hi I'm Vectis!" I said, not able to contain my smile.  
"Hi, I'm Liz."  
"I'm Patty!" She said enthusiastically.  
"and I'm-"  
"I know who you are! You're Death the Kid, Son of Lord Death! It's an absolute pleasure to meet you!"  
"umm, nice to meet you too."  
'Darn it! Fan girl much?! Tone it down a little...'  
"uh, I can't help but notice that you're looking very symmetrical today!"  
"Why, thank you for noticing," he said with a small smile before walking off to greet the others.  
'he he good one.' I thought to myself.  
Just listening to them converse was beyond an amazing experience, but having them include me was even better! Eventually, I ended up sitting next to Kid and couldn't help but blush. I speculated that thinking about blushing made me blush even more. I have hid my face in my hair and turned my head aside.  
"What are you blushing about, huh?" Patty asked with a wickedly knowing smile.  
"N-nothing!" Kid and I said in unison.  
"Oh, I uh thought you meant me" I said nervously.  
"uh yeah" Kid said.  
'What does this mean?' I thought to myself. Suddenly, Blaire jumped throught the window.  
"um Vectis, I need to tell you something."  
I rather reluctantly walked towards the window. I had a feeling that what ever she had to tell me, it wasn't good.  
"Vectis, I'm sorry to tell you that...I kind of won't be able to transport you home for a while...On the bright side everyone that goes to the DWMA is on break, so you won't be alone!"  
"But I feel like a burden! They don't even know me! Where will I stay? What will I wear? What will I eat? Blaire, this isn't good!"  
"Oh, it's alright I'll get it all sorted out. Trust me, okay?"  
"I have no other choice."  
Blaire walked up to Kid and whispered something, but I was too far away to hear. He seemed to be pondering whatever it was he was asked. He leaned over and whispered to Liz and Patty who nodded in response. He turned to Blaire and nodded. Blaire trotted back to me and said,  
"There you go, you're staying with Kid, Liz, and Patty. See ya later!" She winked and walked into one of the rooms in the apartment.  
As everyone started heading home for the night, I followed Kid, Liz, and Patty. I looked up at the moon and still found it difficult to accept that I was seeing that moon. The moon that I never imagined seeing with my own eyes. I couldn't help but miss hope a bit. My family. My friends. Another part of me was delighted to be in this amazing world, with these people that I had simply seen as characters before. They were so welcoming and kind to me. They sort of reminded me of my friends. It made me miss them more. I wished that they could have been there with me.  
"So um yeah, I promise I won't be a bother and you'll hardly notice me" I said quietly to Kid.  
"You don't seem like a bother," said Kid.  
"Hey, don't sweat it. It's fine. We totally understand that you need a place to stay and go ahead and help yourself to anything in the fridge. Just let us know if you need anything."  
"Okay, thanks" I said.  
I was left with patty in the living room that afternoon and we were watching TV. Out of no where she asked,  
"Hey, do you like Kid?"  
"uh, why?" I asked nervously.  
"I think he likes you. he he"  
"Well how do you know?" I asked blushing.  
"Oh, I know. You should talk to him."  
"...and say what?"  
"Anything. Does it really matter?"  
"I guess not."  
"Well, what are you waiting for?"  
"I-I don't know..." I said.  
"Oh, just go!" She said pushed me gently off of the couch. I felt extremely nervous as I dragged my feet up the stairs to Kid's room. When I got there, which was way to fast to get my thoughts together, I hardly had the composure to know on the door audibly.  
"Come in" He called.  
When I walked in he was reading at his desk facing the opposite wall.  
"um hi" I said smiling.  
"Oh, hello"  
I simply couldn't decipher his thoughts from his lack of showing emotion and limited body language. I sat in a chair near his desk that faced him sideways.  
"How can I be of help?" He asked.  
"Well if you're not busy, I just kind of wanted to get to know you..." I said, every word becoming more quiet than the last.  
"What would you like to know?"  
"Well anything, really"  
"Why don't you tell me about yourself? Who are you?"  
"Even if I was allowed to tell you, I don't think I would know how. I can tell you that I'm not from here. I don't even belong here and I have no idea how I got here. I can tell you that I've known you for longer than you've known me. That's really all that I can elaborate."  
"I can see that you have an interest in me." he said nonchalantly.  
"eh, what?! W-what makes you say that?..."  
"Simple psychology. The way that you speak to me. Your body language."  
"Oh." I said blushing again.  
"Well Liz has shown you to your room, correct?"  
"Yes," I said almost inaudibly.  
"I should be getting to sleep."  
"oh okay. Good Night." I slowly stood and made my way to the door.  
"I'd like to get to know you too. We'll talk more tomorrow, okay?"  
"Sounds good" I said without turning around, but it was obvious that I was smiling.  
The guest room that I would be staying in was much nicer than my room. The bed was so warm and comfortable. Blair had given me a suit case full of clothes just like the outfit that I had. She'd given me soft silky pajamas that were more comfortable than anything that I'd ever worn. I crawled into bed with a strange mixture of both sadness and incredible happiness. I was sad because I didn't know when I would see my friends and family and I wished I could share this experience with them. I was happy for obvious reasons. I was in my dream world with my favorite anime characters. I was an anime myself. I found myself crying from overwhelming sadness and joy. My last thought before falling asleep was, "This is way to good to be true..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Blair, what are you doing?" I asked sleepily as she pawed at my face. "How did you get in here?" I sat up in bed. "The window was open." "Oh, well what do you want?..." She looked hesitant but said, "well um, I need to tell you something. I need to tell you the truth."I stretched and rubbed my eyes trying my best to wake myself up. "Go on..." I wasn't sure what to expect but she began, "Well first of all, I didn't actually bring you here on purpose. It was an accident. Second, I-I don't think that I'll ever be able to get you home. I guess that I made some sort of portal from my universe to your's but I don't know how to get you back. I'm sorry." I felt conflicted because I would now lead a dream life, but I would lose nearly everything that I used to know and love. I didn't know how to respond. "On the bright side, since you've entered this universe, a change has taken place in you. You are now a weapon! We can enroll you in the DWMA!" She gave me a hopeful smile. "Well, I really don't know how to respond." 'How should I feel about this? I don't have a clue...' "Well get dressed, I need to take you to see Maka in a bit. She can help us." I sighed. Blair jumped out of the window and I stood and got ready. Nobody else had awoken, so I helped my self to breakfast. Afterwards, I met Blair at the door and we walked together to Maka's house.  
"So you're from another universe?" she asked inquisitively. "Yep." "We should talk to Lord Death, he may be able to help." I stared at the ground not knowing what else to say. I had already told her everything that I could. "Should we tell everyone else?" I asked. "It wouldn't hurt." "So...are we friends? Can I hang out with you guys?" I asked eagerly. "Sure, I can't see why not!" She replied with a friendly smile. "Great!" I exclaimed. "I sould probably go tell Kid, Liz, and Patty! Oh, Maka can you help me with one more thing?..." "Sure what is it?" "Well I know that when I came into this universe, I gained the ability to become a weapon, but I don't know how to control that. I don't know how to turn into a weapon, and I don't know what weapon I am." "Of course I'll help you! I'll help you enroll in the DWMA when school starts again!" "All right! Then I'll see you later. Bye!" I quickly walked through the door and headed back to my temporary home.  
"I knew there was something...different about you." said Kid. I'd made tea for Kid, Liz, and Patty as I explained to them who I was and what I was doing here. "That's strange, I would have never thought it possible." Liz said. "Another universe?! That's crazy!" Patty said hardly being able to sit still. "It sure is, Patty. The thing is that I don't want to be a bother to any of you and I feel like such a burden. I barely know what's going on, but I don't want to be a freeloader..." "Don't worry about, this is a big house. We've got plenty of room to share." Liz assured me kindly. "Well, okay. I just really need to straighten some things out, I promise that I won't be bugging you here for long." I stood and carried their empty teacups to the kitchen. I washed the dishes and went up to the guest room that I was staying in. I lay down on my bed not able to fall asleep again, but I just felt like being in a quiet place to sort out my thoughts. I reached into my bag that I had set on the dresser. I pulled out my mirror that had now been cartoonized. I stared at myself in the mirror noticing small details in my anime face. My green eyes had gotten larger and they were not realistic. My nose was small like most other anime a characters. My lips were a shiny pink. My hair had was spiky and framed my face perfectly. I put mirror down and stared at the blank ceiling. I couldn't help but think of home and my friends and family. I started to feel tears, but I forced myself not to cry. I knew that I had to accept the fate that I now had. Even though my life would now be an amazing adventure, deep inside I wanted to see everything that had been familiar to me. I had never been so conflicted.


End file.
